leagueoflegendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Immortal Journey
}}Immortal Journey is a series of Parallel Universe skins in League of Legends, featuring champions as Spiritual warriors wielding powerful weapons. Lore : Long ago, in an ancient land, many souls gathered beneath the gods to test the limits of their power. Foolish and arrogant, brave and just, their journeys are written into the immortal pages of history... ;Members * * * * * * * History Trials of the God Fist THE MAN CLIMBED THE MOUNTAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME. He remembered his first ascent perfectly, although he was just a boy when he first reached the mythical peak in search of the God Fist. But the God Fist deemed him unworthy of any training and told the boy that he must first defeat each master in each school. Once he had done so, the boy could fight the God Fist. The boy was a young man when he returned, although the God Fist looked the same as he had before. The young man had completed his impossible task: he had spent his years fighting and had bested each master in each school. But the God Fist remained unimpressed by the young man’s incredible feats. “You must do it again,” said the God Fist, “and this time, you must be blindfolded. As long as you need mortal sight, you will be no challenge.” The young man protested, but the God Fist said no more.God Fist Lee Sin God Fist Where the Heavens Touch the Earth "The mountaintop reaches skyward; the earth reaches for the heavens. In this mountain there is a lake, and from this lake rose the Sacred Sword." - Immortal Journey The snow howls outside the window As we sit at the foot of our Master. A blue frost reflected in her eyes, Silvered light caresses her hair. Winter days freeze the mountain, Yet the melody of Spring remains. The heartwood will burn to cinders While the timeless wind beckons. Our Master sets a journey before us, To seek immortality’s secrets. For where the heavens touch the earth, Revelation will surely bloom. For where the earth greets the sky, She guards a blade of Myth. A scarlet shadow reflected in the lotus pond, And gossamer sleeves trail mystery through the wind. Metal, forged from stone hard and ancient, A thirsty blade quenched in a river of stars. Possession casts all sense into oblivion As the eight mortal sufferings are blown away. The greenwood grows fiercely And the wild flame blossoms, eager to meet fate. Riled and unpredictable, blades flash like dragons. Her elegant hand teases their destiny. Seven eyes gaze from an immortal plane, With eight facets of a heart clear and crystalline. Is there a choice of perfection; A space, between the fleeting dew and immortality?Immortal Journey God Staff The God Staff stood before a towering mountain, shrouded in dwindling twilight. He struck the earth with his staff; it answered with a soft rumble. He struck again; the rumble swelled to a roar, and shook free a storm of granite. The third strike brought silence. Silence, until a seismic shriek cracked the skies, and the mountain broke apart. “Imagine that.” The God’s audacious grin slashed the growing night. “A real weapon.”God Staff Jax Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * The whole series refers to the term , a fantasized subset of genre. * Immortal Journey is part of the same universe as Lunar Revel skins. * There are three known powerful weapons: ** Ancient Jade Sword ( ). Currently persued by Master Yi and Fiora. ** God Staff ( ) ** Sealed Blade ( ). Sealing Talon's power inside. |-| Skins= Fiora SoaringSwordSkin.jpg|Soaring Sword Fiora Irelia DivineSwordSkin.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Janna SacredSwordSkin.jpg|Sacred Sword Janna Jax GodStaffSkin.jpg|God Staff Jax Lee Sin GodFistSkin.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Master Yi EternalSwordYiSkin.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Talon EnduringSwordSkin.jpg|Enduring Sword Talon Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Lee Sin - Skin Teaser God Fist Lee Sin (Animation)| Might of the God Fist God Fist Lee Sin 2017 Skin Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Divine Sword Irelia| VFX Folio Enduring Sword Talon| |-| Gallery= Irelia DivineSword concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 02.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 03.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 04.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword concept 05.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Irelia DivineSword Splash concept 01.jpg|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Irelia DivineSword Splash concept 02.gif|Divine Sword Irelia Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Arist Bo Chen) Talon Enduring Sword Splash Concept 01.jpg|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Talon Enduring Sword Splash Concept 02.gif|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Lee Sin GodFist Promo concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Promo concept 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist Concept 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Concept.png|God Fist Lee Sin Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin GodFist model 01.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist model 02.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin GodFist model 03.jpg|God Fist Lee Sin Model 3 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 1.png|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 2.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lee Sin God Fist Animation Study 3.gif|God Fist Lee Sin Animation Study 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Jax GodStaff concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff model 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff model 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jax GodStaff Splash concept 01.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash concept 02.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Jax GodStaff Splash concept 03.jpg|God Staff Jax Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Master Yi EternalSword Chroma concept 01.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) |-| Summoner Icons= Immortal Sight profileicon.png|Immortal Sight God Fist profileicon.png|God Fist ProfileIcon3148.png|Eternal Sword Yi ProfileIcon3149.png|Soaring Sword Fiora ProfileIcon3150.png|Sacred Sword Janna ProfileIcon3151.png|Transcendent Enduring Sword Talon profileicon.png|Enduring Sword Talon Divine Sword Irelia profileicon.png|Divine Sword Irelia |-| Ward Skins= Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn Ward God Fist Ward.png|God Fist Ward Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword Ward See also * Immortal Journey * Lunar Revel * Lunar Revel skins Category:Master Yi Category:Fiora Category:Irelia Category:Janna Category:Talon Category:Alternate Universe Category:Immortal Journey Category:Jax Category:Lee Sin Category:Wukong Category:Lunar Revel